


Paradise

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi Rapunzel, Bisexual Female Character, Cass that's gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl in uniform, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Princess falls for the soldier except the soldier is a woman, Romantic Fluff, cassunzel, lesbian cassandra, sapphic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Based on an art piece I commissioned from a fellow fan of Tangled: the Series.  If you want to see, check it out on Tumblr either on my blog (same username) or @shes-an-iso.  It's really amazing.Rapunzel and Cassandra have become good friends - maybe something more.  After all they've been through, perhaps they can finally discover how they truly feel about each other.  A tribute to the Cassunzel ship.





	Paradise

Cassandra never thought this would actually happen.  She had dreamed about it - or something like it - but never could she have believed it would happen to her.

This was a woman who had spent the majority of her life growing up among the palace guards, training alongside them, aspiring to be one of them.  She dreamed of succeeding her adopted father as Captain of the Guard someday, a dream she still clung fervently to.  Although she would never admit to having time for dreams, deep in her gut Cassandra longed for such a life.

Never could she have imagined what had transpired lately.

And for that matter, neither could Rapunzel.

The lost Princess - now returned to Corona and reunited with her family.  The girl had found happiness with her mother and father, who both loved her dearly.  She had found happiness with the man who had first shown her the world, the man who saved her from her abusive abductor.  Eugene brought great joy to Rapunzel, which was remarkable as she was the embodiment of joy and positivity.  She might as well have been the sun itself given the way she radiated love and optimism and happiness.

But even with all of this, Rapunzel still lacked something.  Living in a new home was nice, except the palace had walls.  And guards.  And a lifestyle that turned out to be more than a free-spirit like her could handle at first.

The princess longed for freedom.  She longed to see the world, enjoy its beauty, and not feel confined.  She wanted to explore without guards constantly tailing her every move.

Cassandra gave her that.

Though it took time for the warrior woman to get used to Rapunzel and her extraordinarily bright personality, Cassandra was able to provide just what the princess yearned for.  She showed her freedom.  Together, they would sneak out at night and have their own adventures.  They discovered a lost lagoon where the secret to Corona’s greatest power was discovered by the pair.  It was also where Rapunzel taught Cassandra how to swim.

Through these adventures, their friendship grew.  Over time, it blossomed into something more.

Cassandra did not want to believe it at first.  She considered Raps to be her best friend.  It couldn’t be anything else, right?

Rapunzel took a little longer to realize what she felt for Cass, but only because she was so used to loving everything and everyone.  Besides, Eugene was her love, right?

Funny how life changes things.  And the adventures you share.

Which had brought them to the present.  Cassandra had finally earned her place in the guard.  She felt immense pride when she received her uniform, a sign that her years of work and dedication - and bravery on behalf of the princess - had paid off.  This time, it was hers for good.

But when Rapunzel saw her later that day in her uniform, Cassandra received quite the surprise.

The princess had seen her friend wear the uniform before on the occasional assignment, but to know that this time it was permanent…

Rapunzel was blown away at how good Cassandra looked.  _It suits you_.

As for Cass, her stomach flipped and she could feel the color changing in her cheeks.  _Thank you_.

And then, Raps had taken her hand.  Led her into her bedroom.  Thank god night had fallen.

She pulled out two small bracelets, each with a stone that glowed in the moonlight.  These stones came from the Lost Lagoon where they had forged their friendship not so long ago.  Cass remembered their last trip back to that hidden location; they had returned to enjoy a late-night swim and recover the friendship bracelets that had been offered in a secret ritual known only to those two.  Smiling softly at the memories of that place, Cass held out her right wrist as Raps tied the bracelet on over her glove.  She then secured the other bracelet on Rapunzel’s left wrist.

For a moment, they both glanced at the bracelets - and their hands joined together.  As her gaze shifted upwards, Cassandra noticed something unfamiliar in Rapunzel’s eyes.  An emotion she hadn’t seen before.  Something she…

Rapunzel noticed the look in Cassandra’s eyes:  wandering, searching, desperate.  But the princess knew what she was looking for.  The soldier was finding it in her eyes.  The unspoken love she had felt building for some time.  What started as friendship had become something different.  She wasn’t sure she could call it romance, but…

Suddenly, Cassandra lifted the hand she held to her lips.  She kissed it softly, allowing her lips to linger on soft skin.  She heard the intake of breath from Rapunzel.  She glanced up, hoping she had not pushed her luck.  And with relief - pure, cleansing relief - she found the answer she had been searching for all along.

_I love you, Cassandra._

_I love you too, Rapunzel._

As if moved by an invisible force, Cassandra took up a seat on the bed, back straight as she faced the woman she had come to admire so deeply.  Rapunzel scrambled up shortly after, hitching up her skirts as she took a seat astride Cassandra’s lap.  Facing chest-to-chest, Rapunzel took in the woman her friend had become:  a strong, brave, daring, and fearless warrior; a woman born to defend the kingdom; a loyal and trusting friend.  Her sharp appearance made Rapunzel weak.  She never could have imagined anyone looking _so good_ in a uniform.

Cassandra, for her part, could not believe this was happening.  The princess - the crown princess of Corona - perched squarely in her lap, practically straddling her hips.  Oh, how she had dreamed of telling Rapunzel how she had felt, but always backed away out of fear.  Fear that she would not understand; fear of being rejected; fear that someone would find out and exile her or worse, send her to a convent.  And yet, here she was, sitting in her bedroom - _the princess’ bedroom_ \- with said princess oh so close to her.

Hearts pounding, they instinctively knew what was coming.  And sure enough…

Rapunzel kissed Cassandra.  A long, deep kiss that conveyed more than words ever could.

As she pulled back, the irrepressible grin returned.  And much to her delight, she saw a similar expression on her girlfriend’s face.  And that made both of their hearts soar.

There were so many emotions leading up to this moment, but right now, only one shined bright:  love.  Love forged in times of trial and adventure; love that endured the most outrageous arguments and agonizing loss; love that shone bright as the sun.

Rapunzel could have mistaken Cassandra for the moon in that moment.  Dark and mysterious, the woman had always been hard to read.  But tonight, she shone as bright as the full moon, her face beaming with pride and joy.  As for Cassandra, she never thought Rapunzel could look more radiant than she did now:  bright and full of life like the sun.  Her infectious smile - a wide smile reserved only for her friend - had brought a soft smile to Cass’ normally stoic visage.

Rapunzel reached up with her right hand and gently stroked Cassandra’s face, lovingly tracing her fingers through messy black hair and across her strong cheekbone.  With her right hand, Cassandra took Rapunzel’s left and intertwined their fingers together.  The bracelets shone brightly on their wrists.

At long last, after so much time wondering, after so many adventures and feelings of uncertainty…

After asking herself whether the princess could possibly love her…

Cassandra now had the answer.

Here, with Rapunzel so close, smiling like she was truly the happiest girl in the world - and to know that she made her so happy…

To know that her dreams - yes, her dreams - had finally come true, and that she had all she ever wanted…

To be a soldier, and to be loved by the one you called your friend…

For you to be her girlfriend…

For Cassandra, this was paradise.


End file.
